


Clink Your Glass

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Rush Valley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lan Fan and Ling visit Winry, Paninya, and Ed in Rush Valley, just in time for a celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clink Your Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "I need more domestic edwinpan. Also more domestic lingfan. also more Theo from that one fic. do it." I did it. Here you go.
> 
> For those unaware, Winry is polyamorous and has relationships with both Paninya and Ed. They're both perfectly fine with it. Theo is Winry's newborn son.
> 
> Unedited/unbeta'd/etc. Enjoy!

Framed against the rising sun, the automail shop seemed set aflame with a golden halo about the corners. The sign at the top blazed with brilliance, hand-painted gold over a background of soft blue to stand out gorgeously against the typical green and brown of Rush Valley: _Rockbell Replacements & Repairs_. An added sign beneath, scrawled in tiny skulls and crossbones per Ed’s infamously terrible style, added the epithet: _Home of E. & A. Elric, Former Fullmetal Alchemist & Brother, Alchemy and Alkahestry Consultants, Writers_. An addendum: _A. Elric currently in Xing._

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ling Yao grinned. Lan Fan wiped her brow. “ _You neglected to mention how hot it was in Rush Valley,_ ” she remarked in Xingese. He threw an arm around her shoulders.

“ _C’mon. Win and Pan’re waiting for us._ ” Ling squeezed her upper arm; she nudged him in the side. “ _Let’s not keep them on their toes for long_.”

By the time the two entered the shop Winry had evidently just finished one order of automail, judging by the absolutely elated woman thanking her over and over again. Winry assured her that helping and repairing automail was simply part of the job. With a final thank-you the woman hurried past Ling and Lan Fan, and Ling practically _jumped_ into Winry’s arms.

“My Amestrisian wife!” he yelped.

She spun him around. “My Xingese husband!” Glancing up she noticed Lan Fan and her face lit up as though the Yuletide season had arrived in a flash of light and colour. “My Xingese wife!”

Lan Fan laughed under her breath. “My automail mechanic wife.”

Ling poked his index finger into Winry’s cheek. Furrowed his brow to glare at her in faux seriousness. “I had to get _suh_ pecial permission from the Emperor to let me off on a vacation to see you!”

“Is that so?” Winry arched her eyebrows with a curiosity as solemn as Ling’s. “And here I thought _you_ were the Emperor?”

“On paper, on paper.” He waved a dismissive hand. Thumbed at Lan Fan, who had poked her head into the next room to flag down Paninya. “ _She’s_ the real Emperor.”

While Winry and Ling burst out laughing, embracing one another as though for the final time, Paninya yelled back from the other room: “ _I’m coming; I’m coming!_ ”

She came. With the promised child in her arms. The boy yawned loudly, smacking his lips, and blinked in the direction of the visitors from Xing with eyes the same bright blue as Winry’s. Ling could distinctly feel the _exact_ second where his heart spontaneously melted into a tiny puddle at his feet. Sneaking a glance at Lan Fan—whose eyes had gone very wide and very bright—he imagined her current state more or less the same.

“My _real_ wife,” Winry declared as though announcing the arrival of a deity. “Here comes the son, doo-doodly-doo.”

Smirking at her wife’s words, Paninya swiped her dusty-oily sleeve over her forehead. “I had to rescue him from Ed, who’s been trying to teach ‘im stupid things and gettin’ all frustrated when he can’t quote Ein—oi.” Ling plucked him from Paninya’s grip, entirely unable to keep his grin from unravelling his features into one massive bolt of sunlight.

“What’d you say his name was?” Lifting up the golden-haired child, he booped his nose gently against the boy’s, who giggled with that bubbled innocent that only a child can possess. “Theo, right?”

“Theodore,” Lan Fan agreed, touching her finger to the centre of the boy’s palm. He clutched it tightly; to Ling’s utter delight, her expression softened. When Theo reached out for her automail hand—for the hand she always kept at a vague distance from those uncomfortable—a faint smile curved the corners of her lips. Theo gripped the steel. Brought it close to his chest. Sucked on her forefinger.

Ling wobbled. Light-headed. Temples throbbing. Perhaps another round of fainting had creeped upon him without him noticing.

He nearly pitched forward. Winry yelped, lunged. Scooping Theo from the air, Lan Fan held him to her breast. The boy squealed. Clapped disjointedly, laughed in the completely unaware manner of a child who apparently existed solely to bring joy into the world.

Just before Ling toppled, Paninya snatched up his wrists. She pulled him up. Dusted him off. He panted. “Thanks.”

Theo giggled at him. Ling poked his tongue out; when Theo mimicked him Ling teetered forward again, and Lan Fan frowned. “Ling, are you feeling well?”

His voice came out pitched and quiet. “Overcome from the adorableness.”

Winry rolled her eyes. “It’s the heat. Here, I’ll get you something to drink. Then you’ve _got_ to tell me all about Xing. _Aaand_ when the wedding’s gonna be.” Ushering the three-plus-Theo into the kitchen, she slipped past the counter—pausing to ruffle Ed’s hair and announce the arrivals of her “Xingese husband and wife” to her “ _real_ husband”, prompting him to look up from some philosophical alchemy treatise in Drachman to belt out hellos to Ling and Lan Fan—and began pulling drinks. “I won’t rest until I see you two married, you know.”

Sheepishly Ling rubbed the back of his head. Then he scooted up next to Lan Fan, trapping her between his hip on one side and his hand on her other—and nudged her. “Well, there’s a whole bunch of Xingese politicin’ stuff that’s been driving us in circles,” he started.

Shifting Theo to his arms, Lan Fan picked up the crystal tumbler filled with a non-alcoholic mix. The ice cubes glittered as they rattled, splashing the amber-tinted liquid. She took an experimental sip. Dipped her head. “It’s good.”

Theo laughed, as if to the sound of her voice, and she blushed. Paninya, Winry, and Ed flashed one another identical grins in response.

Ling could have kissed _every single one of them_ for that alone. Especially Theo. The most adorable child he could have imagined Winry having, and he had spent a good deal of the past few months since receiving the fateful _Ling, Lan Fan, I’m pregnant; would you like to be the godmother, Lan Fan, since Al’s the godfather?_ letter.

Winry clinked her drink against Lan Fan’s, against Paninya’s, against Ed’s. Holding up another tumbler to Ling, she smiled knowingly. “C’mon, Mr Emperor. Let’s celebrate.”


End file.
